icon_the_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Bourdeau
Skylar Bourdeau is a senior and the top student of the Acceleration class in the US Academy of Washington DC. An orphan Skylar was rescued by Liberators after unknowingly escaping from a laboratory that experimented on countless individuals by artifically mutating genes that could give birth to kinesis within humans. Witnessing the heroics of the Liberators Skylar dedicated his whole life to becoming one himself and give others liberty that people he considers take for granted today. Biography Childhood Skylar Bourdeau has little recollection of his early years past seven years old. The first memories he recalls was crawling in all fours bare foot and dirty from head to toe hearing gunfire and explosion from the distance. Skylar felt the vibrations of a war outside and debris falling onto his back. Skylar remembers the tears that dropped from his eyes and his cries that echoed throughout the building scared of the dark. In the distance Skylar sees light from a hole. Skylar desperately crawls towards the light and as his skin on his arms feels the warmth of the sunshine two boots of a soldier step right in front of him. Skylar quickly backs up fearing the worst is about to happen. The soldier crouches down and looks through the hole looking directly at Skylar with kind eyes and a gentle smile. The soldier slows extends his hand to Skylar and said,"It's safe now. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Skylar, first hesitant, slowly wrapped his fingers around the soldier's hand and gradually crawled out the hole and quickly held by soldier's arms. The sunshine temporarily blinded Skylar, but as his eyes adapted to the light he sees other soldiers walking behind him winking and smiling at him. And not far away many people marching along singing, chanting, cheering, "LIBERTY, LIBERTY, LIBERTY!" Skylar was rescued from a liberated country. Raised in Canada Skylar was parent-less and lived in an orphanage with other orphans who lost their parents in the war. As Skylar grew and he had to say goodbye to each friend who was adopted and taken away from the orphanage Skylar became more and more independent and mature, more so than the average child. Even though Skylar was never adopted due to his weak and small frame he worked hard and continuously in school with the guidance and encouragement of the workers of the orphanage who have become his family. When not working hard in his studies Skylar would train at least one hour each day improving his Acceleration abilities in the playground. Early Adolescence Skylar passed the tests that determines eligibility for acceptance into the academy and was accepted into the Canadian Academy of Montreal, Canada's top academy, for the first two years. During that time Skylar had access to the top equipment specifically designed to train Accelerators and his performance increased rapidly and Skylar took his place as the top Accelerator in the academy. In addition Skylar used his status to challenge the hierarchy in the academy. Top students in the academies can take advantage of lower ranked students to do a variety of humiliating and degrading assignments as a form of military discipline for the purpose of encouraging these students to become higher ranked. However witnessing this hierarchy as a form of bullying Skylar challenged the ethics of the system to the heads of the Canadian Academy by solving the loophole in the No Bullying policy. With hours of dedication and research Skylar successfully removed the hierarchy in the academies despite the opposition of his peers. The popularity of Skylar rose significantly among the lower ranked students and unintentionally earned the attention of the heads of the US Academy. Late Adolescence Impressed by Skylar's performance the head minister of the academy decided to transfer him to the US Academy of Washington DC where the top students in the country are accepted and transferred to. When Skylar arrived he took the place as the top Accelerator and garnered the attention of the entire student body. This, however, has caused the malevolence of the former top Accelerator Bruno Gillespie. Bruno has trying to achieve the position as the top Accelerator of the academy since his freshman year in the academy. Being so would have had popular companies ask him to sponsor their products, asked to be the front cover of top magazines, walk the red carpet with other famous celebrities, etc. He acheived his place, but it was short-lived when Skylar was transfered into the academy a few weeks later. Skylar proved the strength of his abilities through a quarterly exam that determines the students' ranking. Skylar's scores were finalized and completely outscored Bruno's placing Skylar as the new top Accelerator in the academy. Ever since that exam Bruno has been highly determined to outscore Skylar and take back his place. However, Skylar has easily managed to maintain his place and is concerned and disappointed with Bruno since he is noticing a decline in his recent performance in his academic subjects and risks resignation. Appearance Skylar was a skinny and short child growing up. However as Skylar self-trained himself to improve his acceleration abilities he gained an athletic build and grew in height as he reached his early teens. Skylar was asked to sponsor popular male products from deodorant to shaving razors, but politely declined the offers because he believed he became a Liberator to grant liberty not to gain fame. Skylar has blue eyes and dark hair combed into an Ivy League hairstyle. Skylar wears the traditional male US Academy uniform. Personality Skylar is the admiration of many female students in the academy. Despite this, Skylar does not let this dominate his life or control who he is. Skylar detests egoism and pride stating that it diverts from a person's true goals and motivations. At first appearance Skylar has a very serious and strict tone as the student body president when, for example, enforcing the academy's rules to students. However, it is revealed it is only a facade to maintain professionalism. Skylar is actually a sensitive and compassionate person. Skylar also shows great patience, especially when handling Bruno Gillespie. Skylar shows great intelligence too based on his advanced vocabulary developed throughout his life from his hobby of reading pre-Revolution literature and poetry. Abilities Skylar can enter very high speeds and exit without any drag giving the illusion of teleportation. He possess a single silver colored two foot double-edged blade with a half diamond cross section on top of his right arm. However, Skylar only occassionaly uses his blade and instead uses his fists that proves to be a lethal weapon compared to any blade. Unlike most Accelerators Skylar can curve his body when in high speeds dodging a targeted enemies fire and surprising the enemy in return. Yara acknowledges to her friends how calm and collected Skylar is during exams as he decimates dozens of holographic enemies with ease. Relationships Bruno Gillespie Even though Skylar attempted many times to forge a friendship with Bruno he has yet to succeed as Bruno still has strong animosity towards Skylar for taking his former place as the top Accelerator. Bruno has attempted to justify his opposition towards Skylar by believing the humble and selfless Skylar Bourdeau is just a mask to have students idolize him force feeding his gluttonous ego. Yara Martinez Yara is the complete opposite of Bruno who has a strong friendship with Skylar. Yara holds Skylar with great respect and believes and tries to follow in Skylar's footsteps. Her friends wish and hope to aspire to become a love interest of Skylar, but Yara does not see her relationship with Skylar beyond a friendship as she sees him as a big brother figure in her life. Trivia *Skylar's name means "protection" referring to his dedication to protecting others and "fugitive" referring to his escape from the laboratory when he was young.